Sunwoo Kim
Overview Sunwoo 'is a character from the Ruins of Avalon and is the current Fairy King. He was the one who helped David defeat the Demon King 700 years ago. He also is the owner of the Spirit Spear that was passed down from the Fairy Kings in the past. He was chosen by the Sacred Tree years back. Now he comes by the human cities now and again for his own reasons. Personality Sunwoo is a kind boy but he likes to tease people and mess around. He can be lonely at times since he works alone sometimes. He wears a scarf to cover a scar he had on his left chin from the Demon King in the fight 700 years ago. Powers/Weapon ' Sunwoo specializes in water and ice type magic. He is very powerful at times and taps into his powers best when using his emotions. Spirit Spear Icicle:'' ''Spirit Spear Icicle is Sunwoo's Spirit Spear that helps him focus his powers in water and ice type magic. It can take 12 Forms, each with its unique abilities in its different forms. ' 1st Configuration; Icicle:' Sunwoo's Spirit Spear takes the form of a spear and is controlled only by Sunwoo. This is the Spirit Spears most common form. 2nd Configuration; Frozen Rose: The Spirit Spear turns into a huge Rose that is covered in frost. It charges and then releases huge amounts of Magical Energy that is 5 times the power of a powerful blizzard. 3rd Configuration; Frozen Warrior: The Spirit Spear takes the form of a soldier made of ice and when broken, it can quickly re-assemble into its original form. It only follows Sunwoo's orders and can change it's weapon into various objects. 4rth Configuration; Water Giant: Spirit Spear takes form as a giant made of water, it cannot 'die' due to it made of water. It can shape itself as Sunwoo commands and can use various weapons. ' 5th Configuration; Increase:' The Spirit Spear turns into many icicles and fly rapidly towards the target and will follow Sunwoo's orders on what to do. 6th Configuration; Frostbite: All living things within 3 miles will be affected by the Spirit Spear creating cold air by rapidly spinning in the air and spreading it across the area the Spear is in. 7th Configuration; Scalding Water: The Spirit Spear Icicle will take the form of water and then concentrate the suns rays to heat it up to insane temperatures without evaporating it. It is so hot it can melt a human body within seconds into nothing. 8th Configuration; Ice Shell: ''' Spirit Spear Icicle will draw forth the full power of both Sunwoo and the Sacred Tree and freeze the target in everlasting ice and will take an insanely powerful foe to destroy it any way possible. Even David couldn't make a scratch on that ice. '''9th Configuration; Healing Bubble: The Spear will take form as a huge bubble that surrounds the target and slowly heal them. It has a very strong cover that can withstand some of even the most powerful foes attacks to break it. It will draw out the power of Sunwoo and he'll be magically exhausted. ' 10th Configuration; Killer Iceberg:' The Spirit Spear solidifies the liquids in the air into a huge iceberg that only has one purpose. Destroy its target in any way possible. It will crash into the target but is very unstable and can cause many casualties. 11th Configuration; Ice Make Magic: '''The Spear will turn into an identical twin from Sunwoo's image and can act greatly as a decoy or as a double to fool enemies. It will drain Sunwoo's magical power depending on how long he uses this ability. '''12th Configuration; Tsunami: Spirit Spear will need to be near a body of water to use this move. It will cause a huge commotion in the body of water and create a tsunami that will wipe out the target(s) in a wide range and the larger the body of water, the more damage the ability can do. Power Level Sunwoo's Power Level often depends on his emotions, it fuels him and his Power Level can raise to great lengths.Category:Fairy Category:Fairy King Category:Males